


Computers 101

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Life, Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, Language, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas met almost 2 years ago in their psychology class. Dean sat next to Cas, never having seen such blue eyes before. They hit it off, and found that their dorm rooms were right across from each other. They formed a great friendship, neither of them ever showing that they had feelings for each other. </p><p>One day, Cas finally bites the bullet, and asks Dean to look at his computer because it's been "freezing" all the time. Dean offers to look at it, not expecting to find anything out of the ordinary. </p><p>Will Dean confront Cas? Will Cas be pissed that Dean looked through some of his files? Or, will it finally give both the guys a chance to open up about their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computers 101

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank my Sister, SpoonerGirl1, for being my beta. She always saves me. I also want to thank her for the prompt that led to this story.

April, 2016

Castiels Dorm Room

Friday 11 a.m.

“This computer is a piece of shit!” Cas yells, startling Dean. “It freezes up every other minute. How the hell am I supposed to work under these conditions?” Cas practically throws his laptop at Dean.

“Settle, Cas. I can take a look at it. Sam has taught me a lot about computers. Do you need it for your class today?” Dean asks.

“No, I don’t need it. Do you really think you can fix it?” Cas asks.

“I’m gonna try, bud.”

“That’d be awesome. I have to go get ready. I’ll be back in a few. Grab a drink or something to eat if you want.” Cas grabs his clothes and leaves the room, heading down the hall for the showers.

Dean opens Cas’ computer and puts it in safe mode. Bringing up the “C” drive, he cleans up the temporary files on the laptop.

Cas returns from the shower, fully dressed, his sex hair everywhere. “Any luck?

“So far, I’m just cleaning out your junk files. I promise I’m not deleting anything that’s important. You have a lot of junk on here. I also noticed you’ve put off an update that’s necessary for the computer. Is it ok if I run it?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, whatever you need to do. I’ll be back in a couple hours,” Cas calls as he heads out to class.

After exploring the programs on Cas’ computer, Dean notices that his anti-virus program expired over a month ago. _Damnit Cas, you need to take better care of this damn computer._ Dean finds the appropriate Malware program and begins the download.

While cleaning out Cas’ temporary files, Dean noticed that Cas had a shitload of pictures saved to his computer. He debates looking at them. He and Cas are friends - unfortunately for Dean, that’s all they are. He’s been pining for his friend since the first day of class their freshman year. The only problem is, as far as Dean knows, Cas is as straight as a board. He’s never been seen with a guy, or with a girl. He’s never shown any interest in Dean, other than being a friend. _Do I dare look at the pictures? I know I shouldn’t, but I really want to. Maybe it’ll give me some insight on Cas._

The malware program finishes downloading, so Dean starts the scan. _Holy shit, it’s going to take up to 30 minutes to scan his computer? Damn, what am I gonna do for the next 30 minutes? I really don’t wanna leave the computer just in case something pops up. I guess I’ll just sit here and wait…._

Before Dean even knows what his hands and brain are doing, he has the picture file opened. He’s in shock what comes up on the computer screen. Of the 104 pictures in the file, 101 of them are of Dean. _What the FUCK? Why does one of my closest friends have over a hundred pictures of me that I didn’t give him? Wait, when did he take these? I don’t recognize them...what the hell’s going on here?_ Dean ponders for a moment as he looks through the pictures. Most of them are candid shots of Dean smiling, laughing, talking...a couple of him sleeping, even. _How….? Does Cas like me? Oh my god is he a stalker? What the FUCK?_ Dean shakes his head in disbelief.

The scan still has twelve-minutes left, and Dean is majorly freaking out over the pictures. _Oh my god, why is Charlie not here when I need her? Damn you Charlene!_

Dean closes the picture file, and finds a file labeled videos. He’s hesitant, not knowing what to do, but he REALLY needs to know if one of his closest friends at school is a stalker. If he opens the file, he’ll know for sure if he needs to get him some help.

_Damnit, I’ve already crossed some lines here. I guess I may as well open  this up, and make sure he doesn’t have video’s of me rubbing one out. God, it would be really bad if it was that night I was calling out his name. That would be fucking embarrassing._

Against his better judgement he double clicks on the video file. Dean. Is. Very. Happily. Surprised. _Cas is...Gay? Bisexual? What other reason would he have to save guy on guy porn on his computer? Could he like me? God, all those pictures...does he have a thing for me? Oh shit….I think he’s home._

Dean closes out of everything except the malware scan. There’s only a couple minutes left, and he still has to download an antivirus program before he’s done.

“Hey Dean. The professor had to leave on a family emergency. How’s the computer fixin’ going? Did you get anywhere?” Cas asks.

“Well, so far you have a couple viruses, but they’ll be gone as soon as this scan is done. You’ll need to decide which antivirus program you want. I cleaned out your temporary files. You had a lot of shit on here, Cas,” Dean explains.

“Ok. Will the viruses hurt any of my files? You didn’t delete any pictures, did you? I’m sure I could replace them, but I don’t want to lose the ones I have. Sorry… just… as long as my computer isn’t going to die, it’s all good. And thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, uh, no problem. The scan is done. You have a total of ten viruses. This program will clean them up and then reboot your computer, and I’ll download the antivirus program I have on my computer. It shouldn’t take long to do this. Do you want a beer? I have some in my fridge,” Dean says.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“Ok, I’m gonna go grab a couple. I’m also gonna change real quick. I’ll be right back. Don’t touch the computer.” Dean leaves to change and grab some liquid courage.

 

Deans Dorm Room

12:30 pm

Outgoing call to Charlie

D: Charlie

C: Dean

D: You’re not going to believe what I found on Cas’ computer. You’ll never believe it.

C: First off, what were you doing looking through your hot friend’s computer? Dean?

D: His computer was freezing up, so I offered to take a look at it. I was wrong to do it. I didn’t even know what was happening until all the pictures popped up. Out of the 104 pictures he has, 101 of them are of me! What am I supposed to think here, Char? You, and only you, know how I feel about Cas.

C: Oh, wow.

D: That’s not all.

C: What do ya mean?

D: Well, he has a video file. I know, I know. I was freaked out, completely freaked the fuck out. I opened the video files… and… they are all guy on guy porn videos. So?

C: I have no words. Literally no words.

D: Oh! Let me write that down! Charlie is speechless!

C: Do you think he’s gay?

D: I don’t know what the fuck to think. I’m guessing he’s at least bi. I just want to kiss him. Kiss those fucking chapped lips!

C: So kiss’em.  

D: Yeah, it’s that simple. I kiss him, then I explain that while I was cleaning his computer, I just happened to open up his personal files. That’s a great idea!He’ll hate me, Charlie. Anyway, I have to get back over there. I need to finish his computer. I’ll call you later, Doll! Love ya!

C: Love you, too!

Dean hangs up and changes before grabbing them each a couple beers, and returns to Cas’ room.

 

Cas’ Dorm Room

“Hey Bud! I’m back, is the computer back up yet?” Dean asks.

“I didn’t touch it, you told me not to.”

Dean sits down on the bed next to Cas, picking up the laptop. “Yep, all your viruses are gone, and it restarted. It may take a couple minutes for all the new settings to be saved.” Dean hands a beer over to Cas, his hand shaking.

“So...can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer it,” Dean says.

“Sure.”

“We’re good friends right? You trust me?” Dean asks.

“Yes. Dean?”

“Ok this is kinda personal. I was just wondering...why you’ve never had a relationship since we met? Isn’t there anyone you’re interested in?” Dean asks.

“I guess I’ve never been in a relationship because the one person I am interested in...would never be interested in me. I’m too afraid to ask...that person...or tell that person how I feel.” Cas says.

“How would this person know if you don’t tell them? Can I ask if it’s a guy or girl? It doesn’t matter to me at all. I’m bi-sexual, although I prefer men over women. You know can tell me anything, Cas.”

“Wait, you’re bi? Ok, you promise you won’t freak out on me?” Cas asks.

“Castiel just tell me. I’m not going to get mad, or offended. I won’t be disgusted. Please tell me Cas…”

Cas puts his hand on Dean’s thigh, probably a little too close to little Dean. “Dean...I’m gay. Not bi, just downright gay. Guys only.”

“Ok. Can I ask who you’re interested in? Is this guy gay?”

“Dean, will you be honest with me?”

“Of course, haven’t I already been honest?”

“Yes. Did you see the pictures on my computer?” Cas asks.

“I didn’t mean to open the folder. It just happened. I’m sorry Cas.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just don’t be mad at me.”

“For what Cas? Why would I be mad at you?”

“Um... my computer wasn’t freezing on me. I wanted you to see those pictures. I didn’t… I didn’t know how to tell you. I’ve had a crush on you since you walked into that first class. I just…”

Dean leans over and places a gentle kiss on those damn chapped lips he’s wanted to kiss since the first day he met Cas.

Dean leans his forehead against Cas’. “Cas, I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first day I looked into those fucking blue eyes of yours.”

Cas pulls Dean’s lips back to his and deepens their second kiss.

“And I you. So, fucking bad, Dean Winchester.”

“So, Cas what does this mean for us? Do you want this to be more than a friendship?” Dean asks.

“What do you want, Dean?”

“I want to be able to kiss and hug you when I want to. To hold your hand in public, pull you into my arms. Babe, I want you. I want all of you. I want to call you my boyfriend.” Dean lays another chaste kiss on Cas’ lips.

“Me too, Dean. Me, too for so damn long.” Cas leans into Dean and wraps his arm around his abdomen.

“Dean, this isn’t a dream is it?”

“No, Babe, it’s not. If it’s a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up.”

“Do you know how stupid we’ve been? We’ve known each other for almost two years and we wasted all that time. Damn, my computer should have “frozen up” a long time ago.”

Cas looks up into Dean’s emerald green eyes, and his heart melts.

“What’re you thinkin’ Babe?” Dean looks concerned.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Looking into those beautiful eyes, I just realized how much I need you. How much I love you. I’ve just never been able to say it. I LOVE YOU, Dean Winchester!” He leans up and kisses his new boyfriend.

Dean deepens the kiss, licking his tongue along Cas’ lips. Cas pulls away.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Dean? I couldn’t handle losing you.”

“Yes, Cas! This is one hundred percent what I want. Please trust me. I've wanted you for so…”

Dean’s lips are assaulted by the most beautiful pair of lips. Cas deepens the kiss, and he licks his way into Dean’s mouth, sliding his tongue over his boyfriend's.

“Cas, oh my god. That tongue of yours should be labeled as a weapon. If we don’t stop now, I’m gonna blow my load. Do you want to watch a movie? We can go to my room. Zeke won’t be back for another week. I know your roommate will be back soon.”

“Yeah, Gabe should be back anytime now. Let me get changed, and I'll be right over.”

“Ok. See you in a few, Babe. Hey Cas, I love you, too.” Dean kisses him quickly.

Cas makes his way over to Dean’s room and is surprised to see that Dean has his laptop set-up to watch Cas’ favorite movie.

“Come here, Babe. Snuggle up with me. I found your favorite movie.”

Cas settles in next to Dean and lies his head on his shoulder. Together, the guys curl around each other and settle in to watch “10 Things I Hate About You.” It's the best day either of them can remember having in forever.


End file.
